The use of NPPV for treatment of SDB such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) was pioneered by Sullivan (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310). Apparatus for the treatment of SDB involves a blower which delivers a supply of air at positive pressure to a patient interface via a conduit. The patient interface may take several forms, such as a nasal mask assembly and a nasal and mouth mask assembly. Patients typically wear a mask assembly while sleeping to receive the NPPV therapy.
Mask assemblies typically comprise a rigid shell or frame and a soft face-contacting cushion. The cushion spaces the frame away from the patient's face. The frame and cushion define a cavity which receives the nose or nose and mouth. The frame and cushion are held in position on the patient's face by a headgear assembly. The headgear assembly typically comprises an arrangement of straps which pass along both sides of the patient's face to the back or crown of the patient's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,971 (Sullivan and Bruderer) describes a nasal mask assembly for Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) having a ballooning/molding seal that conforms with the patient's nose and facial contours. The mask assembly has a face-contacting portion mounted to a shell which is sized and shaped to overfit the nose region of the patient. The face-contacting portion is in the form of a distendable membrane which is molded from an elastic plastics material. The distendable membrane and the shell together define a chamber. Pressurized gas admitted to the chamber causes the membrane to distend outwardly from the patient's face. The contents of this patent are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,746 (Kwok et al.) describes a nasal mask assembly and a mask cushion therefor. The cushion comprises a substantially triangularly shaped frame from which extends a membrane. The frame has a scalloped edge by which the cushion is affixed to a mask body. The membrane has an aperture into which the patient's nose is received. The membrane is spaced away from the rim of the frame, and its outer surface is of substantially the same shape as the rim. The contents of this patent are hereby incorporated by reference.
In a traditional mask assembly including a cushion, a seal is formed between the cushion and the face of a patient as the result of a contact force which acts along a contact line of the cushion. The contact force typically is a function of tension in the headgear straps which acts through the frame of the mask assembly, the walls of the cushion and the seal-forming portion of the cushion. In a traditional mask assembly, the frame defines a cavity or volute adapted to receive at least a portion of the nose, with the cushion forming a perimeter of the cavity. Thus, in use, the portion of the patient's face within the cavity is exposed to air or breathable gas at positive pressure and hence receives a force as the result of that positive pressure.
PCT Patent Application AU01/00746, published as WO 01/97893 (Frater et al.), describes a mask assembly for delivering air to a patient that includes a suspension mechanism to allow relative movement between a face-contacting cushion and a mask shell. The suspension mechanism also provides a predetermined force to the cushion that is a function of mask pressure, displacement of the cushion, or both. The contents of this patent are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,297 (Venegas) describes a respiratory mask assembly for use with intermittent positive pressure breathing treatment which is said to facilitate the formation and automatic adjustment of the seal between a patient's face and a facial unit of the respiratory mask. The respirator mask assembly comprises a facial unit, an expandable piston adjacent the facial unit and a rigid support structure attached to one end of the piston, and an attachment mechanism for securing the mask assembly to a patient. During the inspiration portion of the ventilation cycle a positive pressure is developed within the mask assembly, causing the piston to expand. Because the attachment mechanism and the support cooperate to resist significant expansion of the piston, a force is generated which presses the facial unit against the patient's face and maintains an air tight seal. When pressure within the mask unit decreases, the contact force on the facial unit is likewise decreased and the seal is eliminated.
A common problem with prior art mask assemblies, such as the mask assemblies taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,297, 5,243,971 and 6,112,746 and PCT Patent Application AU01/00746, is patient comfort. Patients can develop sores and red marks on their faces after several hours use of a mask assembly. The nasal bridge area of the patient's face has been identified as being particularly sensitive.
Moreover, the face contacting portion may apply excessive pressure to the wearer's face resulting in discomfort and possibly skin irritation. This can occur when the face contacting portion is distorted beyond its normal range of elasticity to conform to certain facial contours, thus requiring the application of excessive forces to obtain a seal. In some cases, these excessive pressures and forces may cause the wearer's face to distort to conform with the face contacting portion, which increases wearer discomfort, facial soreness and ulceration.
Another common problem with prior art mask assemblies is buildup of CO2 in the mask cavity. Mask assemblies typically include a vent which allows the continuous washout of exhaled gasses from the cavity. One factor affecting the washout of exhaled gases is the dead space within the mask cavity.
Another common problem with these masks is a broken or ineffective seal. for example, the mask may become dislodged if the wearer rolls over when sleeping, thereby creating a drag force on the gas supply line which is transmitted to the mask and breaking the seal between the mask and wearer. If a mask is used for the administration of Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) treatment for the condition obstructive sleep apnea, such a leak can result in a pressure supplied to the entrance of the wearer's airway that is below the therapeutic value. Thus, treatment becomes ineffective.
Another problem with mask assemblies which include a gusset section is visual size, both perceived and actual.
Another problem with existing full face masks occurs when wearers move their jaws during treatment, which often happens. As a result, air leaks are created below the mouth from the mid-region extending to the region at the sides or corners of the mouth.
It would be desirable to design a respiratory mask that can be securely sealed to a wearer's face without causing discomfort and minimize leak.